


The recovery of a broken Heart

by YuumaFujimoto



Category: Kisame/Itachi - Fandom, Shisui/Itachi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Ooc- Itachi, Same-Sex Marriage, Unrequited Love, but maybe, idk - Freeform, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuumaFujimoto/pseuds/YuumaFujimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Guys,<br/>This is my first work...<br/>I hope you like it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my fic, the two aren`t related! So it isn`t a relationship between cousins...

It was getting dark outside. The Moon shone halfway through the window and the grasshoppers were chirping. Itachi was sitting on the edge of his balcony. He had a cup of sake in his left hand and the bottle stood next to him. His red eyes shone in the moonlight like two rubys. Suddenly he heard some footsteps. Shisui walked to him, his smile as big as alsways. He sat next to Itachi and stared at him for a short time. "Don`t be so gloomy Itachi, you`re scaring away the animals!" he said with a playful overtone in his voice. Itachi sighed and the expression on face softened. Shisui put a soft peck on his lovers cheek. " See, much better!" He turned Itachis face gently to him with his hands and kissed him on the mouth. First it was a light, innocent kiss, which became more and more passionate, the longer they kissed. Shisui pullled away from the kiss and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I love you so much, even if you are glooming around." He clicked his tongue and almost whispered: " I love you too." Shisui puts his arms around Itachis waist and rested his head on his shoulders. Itachis long hair tickles him in the nose and he felt like sneezing but held it in. After a long pause, Shisui stood up and walked in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with two muffins and some champagne. He poured the champagne in two wineglasses and offered Itachi one. Itach wanted to lift his strawberry- muffin to take a bite, when he suddenly saw a small envelope on his plate. He opened the envelope gently and read the letter, which was in it.

  
_" My dear Itachi,_  
_You are the love of my life. Before we became intimate, I thought of you as my best friend. Those feelings of friendship rapidly became feelings of love. That was the time I realised that I can`t live without you. I need you and want to monopolize all of you and your time. Therefore I want to make a bond to prove my love for you and to mark you as mine._  
_So, will you marry me?"_

  
Itachi looked at Shisui with a confused face, his cheeks flushed. Shisui knelt on one knee, grabbed Itachis hand and presented the ring. It was a masterpiece. The ring was built of white gold and ruby. It was probably the most beautiful thing he`d ever seen. Tears rushing down his face as Shisui presented him the ring. Shisui let go of Itachis hand, slowly cup Itachis cheek with his hand and gently wiping the tears away. "Eyerything`s alright baby, you don`t have to cry about such a matter. So will you marry me?" Itachi hugged Shisui tightly whimpered: " Yes..." Shisuis eyes became bigger from the sudden surprise. He freed himself from Itachis embrace and firmly kissed him. "I`m so glad! Baby we`re getting married!" The grin on his face became bigger and bigger. He kissed Itachi gently on the mouth and said: "I`ll alsways tresure you my love, till the end of our lives!"


	2. Nervous

Finally the day has arrived. After a few of his friends (mostly female), dragged him out of his house, and into a hotelroom yesterday for bridal kidnapping, and partying all night long, he woke up with a terrible headache. He stood up and took a shower, when suddenly, his friends showed up to help him get dressed. After he got out of the bathroom, he slips into his wedding-dress, a black kimono of the finest silk, which sleeves reached the ground. Between the schoulderblades was the fan of the Uchiha-Clan sewed in. His friends helped him with the Obi and were braiding his hair into an elegant style. Instead of a bouquet, he had a fan, with the traditional Uchiha sign. His heart pounded wildly against his chest and he felt so nervous. He closed his eyes for a short moment, to calm him down but it didn`t work. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and one of the girls opened it. It was no other than Teyaki Uchiha and his wife Uruchi, who his brother used to call Oncle and Auntie. Uruchi ran towards Itachi and hugged him tightly: " Oh Itachi you look so gorgeous! I remember like it was yesterday, when you and your brother came to us to buy some ricecrackers. And now you`ve grown so well." She loosened her embrace and looked in his face. " And you look so mature. Ooohh... But we have to go now, unless you want to be late for your own wedding " Itachi smiled at them and nodded. Before he followed them, Itachi looked in his mirror. His long hair was braided carefully and decorated with white camellias. Everyone would have considered him to be very handsome, almost doll-like, but Itachi had his doubts. Would Shisui find him beautiful? Would he like his dress? Those questions run through his mind until Uruchi called him. "Now there was no turning back" he thought.

It was only a half an hour journey by horse. Luckily his silvergray mare was quite gently to handle. After a while the nervousness took over again and Itachi began to droop. Then he suddenly felt an old, bony hand on his own. He looked up instinctively. Uruchi petted his hand and said: " You don`t have to be afraid, my dear. If Shisui were here, I think he wouldn`t appreciate it to watch you so worked up. So relax and be happy! Today is your special day remember?" He nodded and sighted loud. ,She`s right! I don`t have any reason to be nervous. I`m an elite ninja from Konoha and I`m not afraid of anything. Except that, the main reason is that my soon-to-be husband is waiting for me, probably with his everlasting smile, which grew bigger, when we are together. I`m facing this day self-assured.` There were only a few meters to the temple and he saw three people, waving their hands like crazy. That could only be his family. " Ita-chan! Over here!" He heard his mother screaming. He rode towards the entrance and dismount. A few moments after this his mother was hugging him like he had been away for ages. " Okaa-san, Otoo-san, Sasuke-chan. Nice to see you." he said with a little smile on his lips. " We should get going!" Fugaku shouted and they walked towards the entrance of the church.


	3. The Ceremony

" Are you alright Son?" his Father asked him after his wife and Sasuke had been gone searching for space to sit. Itachi nodded clearly and looked into his Fathers eyes. Fugaku knew that his son was serious about this. He knew he really wanted that: Marry his former best friend/ now lover and start a family with him. Maybe he can still hope for grandchildren. But now, let`s get through the wedding! Itachi sighed one last time and he gave a sign to start the music. It was an old japanese folklore, the traditional Uchiha- Hymn, which was a slow piece of Art. Itachi centered his attention on the man with the pitch black kimono and the three kamon on the backside of his kimono. He gasped at this appearance of the slightly taller man but calmed himself down. After a few steps further he knelt down next to his beloved. They briefly look at eachother and Shisui grinned at him like a Cheshire Cat. Shisui took his hand in order to calm Itachi down a little and he squeezed in response. The priestess started the ceremony with a buddhistic chant. After that it was time for the wedding vows. Shisui started:  
" My beloved Itachi,  
first we were best friends, who were there, when the other had grief or a hell of an headache. You were the only one I could trust with my life. And as fast as a normal friendship turns into deep trust, that trust turns into something more, deeper, intimate. I think I found my soulmate in you, baby and I will never let you go. So I offer myself as your loyal, faithful and caring husband till death do us part."  
He closed his mouth and spread a grin all over his face. Now it was Itachis turn:  
" Shisui, love,  
In the past I always thought I was all warm and comfortable by your side because we were such good friends, but after you confessed to me , I realised, that was because you l-loved me. I was truly happy till now and onwards, forever. And I offer myself gladly to be your loyal, faithful and caring husband, till death do us part."  
Shisui intertwined his fingers into Itachi and whispers: " Great speech, sweetheart." And put a little peck on his left ear. " And after exchanging the vows, Shisui do you want Itachi to be your rightful husband till death does you part? " " I do." he said without hesitation, answering her question. " And you Itachi do you want Shisui to be your rightful husband till death does you part?" " I do..." he looked up at Shisui, who`s been grinning at him the whole time. " Then you are offically married! You may kiss." A few moments later Shisui pressed his lips gently against Itachi`s. It was a very chaste kiss. After they break apart they lift their bodies and ran towards the entrance. As they were outside, there were two saddeled horses standing there. Shisui helped Itachi to get on the horse and swung himself on the other. They rode towards the sunset and started their romantic journey with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked myself, are there any horses in the Naruto world?  
> Well, now there are... :)
> 
> Sorry if I describe Shisui a Little bit ( actually alot) cheesy but I like the idea of Shisui being a hopeless romantic...


	4. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I realised, that I can`t write smut...  
> It`s sooooooo awkward, but I hope it`s going to get better...!

After riding home they put the horses into the stables and walked towards the house. Before Itachi could take a step in, Shisui grabbed him and carried him bridalstyle over the threshold. " What the hell was that?" Itachi shouted out. " I was just following the tradition." Shisui replied and Itachi blushed, why must he be so embarrassing!?! He was thrown out of his mind when Shisui suddenly kissed him. First it was almost as chaste as it was at the wedding, but it turned into a passionate one only seconds after. He could feel Shisui `s desire for him, his lust. Shisui broke apart from the kiss and hid his face in Itachi`s neck leaving kissmarks all over his neck and shoulder. His hands wander down Itachi`s chest and his waist till he reached almost the base of Itachi`s member. Itachi moaned and slung his arms around Shisui`s neck. They walked to the bed and Shisui pushed Itachi on the bed so he was laying on the back. Then Shisui was on top of him, cageing him in with his hands and legs. He pressed his Lips against Itachi`s and slowly starts to pull the kimono off. This offers him a sight at Itachi`s beautiful bare chest. He slid his fingers over the porcelaine-like body of his and made him shudder. His head was following his fingers and reached Itachi`s length soon. He stimulated the other man with his hand and mouth and wandered slowly to Itachi`s face to kiss him. Then Shisui took some lube out of the closet, put it on his fingers and rubbed them gently against Itachi`s entrance. Itachi moaned and shuddered by sheer pleasure his beloved gave him. Then Shisui slowly pushes one finger inside. Itachi`s inside twiched and he moaned again. After that he pushed the second and soon after that the third inside, but was always cautious not to hurt his husband. Then after a few minutes of preparing, he asked: " Baby are you ready?" Itachi nodded and Shisui smiled happily. Then he took his own member out of his pants and put them in front of Itachi`s entrance. " I love you so much baby!" he shouted as he pushed his length into Itachi. As he was all the way inside, he stopped and cupped Itachi`s face. " You`re so beautiful." He gently kissed Itachi on the lips. " Mind if I start moving?" he asked. Itachi responded with a passionate kiss. Shisui started to move his hips slowly, gently. From time to time Itachi moaned as Shisui reached his prostate. Shisui`s slowly started to speed up and his eyes never left his husbands. " Baby I love you so much. You are everything to me." He said desperatedly. " I... ah!... could say... nhhh!... the... ngh... same to you.." Itachi responded. " Then let`s start a family together. I don`t earn that much money as an police officer though and you are busy during your ANBU- Missions, but I know that we can make good parents!" Itachi only nodded but his eyes told him that Itachi appreciated his statement. Shisui was about to reach his climax as he started to rapidly thrust into Itachi. They both came at the same time and Shisui collapsed on Itachi as they rode out their last waves of their orgasms. Their hands were intertwined as they were lying there, only enjoying their happines. Shisui kissed Itachi`s temple softly and put his arms around the smaller one`s waist. They were in spooning position now and Shisui buried his head in Itachi`s neck. " This was probably the happiest day of my whole life, thank you sweetheart." He said with a gentle tone and put a little peck on Itachi`s neck. " Mine too." Itachi whispered as he fell asleep.


	5. A Happy Surprise

Six weeks has passed since their wedding and they lay in bed tangled next to each other. It was night and Itachi woke from a sudden nausea. He runned into the bathroom and threw up. The acid stench was in the air and Shisui was in front of the door. " Are you all right baby?" Another wave overcomes him and he started to vomit again. The door slams open and Shisui supported Itachi with his firm hands. " It`s all right darling just let it all out." After some time Itachi`s stomach calmed down and he panted and felt sleepy. Shisui carried him to the bed and covered him with a blanket, then he put his arms around the smaller man and rubbed his belly gently. The next day Itachi woke up felt very hungry all of a sudden. He put all glass of cucumbers on the table and ate the whole content. Shisui has gone to work already and Itachi planted himself on the couch and watched TV. An ad was playing: " Do you feel nauseous? Do you feel tired? Do you started to eat more and and some weird combinations? Well... probably you`re pregnant! Make sure with the new babymaker pregnancy test!" The fact hit him like a bomb. He? Pregnant? No way! How could he get pregnant? He alsways took his birth control and they always use contraception. He decided it would be the best to get tested, so he put on some streetwear and rushed outside to the next pharmacy. He was embarassed to buy some tests but he has to get through it. After he got home he took off his shoes and ran off to the bathroom. He unpacked all off the 12 pregnancy tests and used them. The result was unequivocally.

Shisui left earlier from work, because he was worried about Itachi`s condition. As he opened the door to their apartment, he already heard the gagging noises from the bathroom. He walked to the door and said: " Are you okay babe? Can I bring you something?" After a longer pause Itachi almost whispered: " A glass of water..." and chought. Shisui slowly opened the door and saw Itachi: Only a picture of misery. He bowed down and helped Itachi to drink. "Are you feeling better?" he asked after Itachi drank the whole glass. Itachi nodded in response and his eyes were shining a little. " I have to tell you something." Itachi begins speaking with his husky voice. Shisui listened carefully as he felt that this was a pretty important matter. " I don`t know how I`m going to say that but... I`m... uh..." He realised he just fucked up his confession, because Shisui looked at him with a confused look on his face. Well... fuck it...! he thought and started again. " I`m pregnant." Shisui`s eyes began to grow and gawk at him. " Are you really sure?" He asked out of curiousity. Itachi pointed at the 12 pregnancy tests which were lying on the floor. A few moments nobody said a thing but Shisui broke the silence a bit later. " I`m so happy! We`re going to be fathers! Sweetheart it`s a miracle!" He hugged his husband tightly and kissed him on the cheek. " You`ve just made me the happiest guy in the whole wide world!" He shouted out. I could say the same to you... Itachi thought as he held Shisui tight for a while.


	6. Seeking Shelter

The time flew by and Itachi was in his fifth month. His morning - sickness was already almost gone and his belly was going to show a hint of their through his T-shirt. Sometimes he even felt a kick in his belly. Itachi was lying on the bed, reading the journal and knitting socks. He got suspended from his work for the sake of his child. The days were really boring. Luckily Shisui was going to get home soon. As the doorbell rang, Itachi went to the door, wondering who it would be. An agent of the Uchiha-clan stood there. " Can I help you with something?" Itachi said. The Officer watched over Itachis shoulders and said: " You`re Itachi Uchiha, right? Where is your husband?" " At work I think?" The officer shook his head: " We got information that your husband betrayed the Uchiha-clan by spreading rumours of an attack from Konoha. And you know well, thet the Uchiha-clan is loyal to Konoha. Konoha wouln`t even dare to attack their own police." Itachi gasps and covers his mouth with his hands. There`s no way that Shisui would do this! Tears began to fall from his eyes. He sank to his knees. " Please, I beg you! Don`t take my husband away from me! We`ll receive a child this summer!" " Well I can`t make an exeption" Itachi broke down and the Officer excused himself. Shisui would never do such a thing, so why is the officer insisting that Shisui was the culprit? As he cried he heard the backdoor slamming. Shisui ran to Itachi and tried to hug him: " O baby I`m so glad you`re okay!" " Stay away from me! You betrayed me, you betrayed us!" Tears rushed down Itachi`s face, his left hand on his belly. " It wasn`t like that Sweetheart! I`ve never betrayed you neither do I know who spread those rumours but I absolutely know that someone is trying to inculpate me. Trust me!" Itachi calmed down and looked up: " Are you sure?" Shisui nodded and said: " But we can`t stay here for the sake of the child. We will be hunted." Itachi agreed and so they decided to join the Akatsuki. 

On the outside Akatsuki looks like a crimalistic organisation but it`s also a shelter for refugees. As Shisui talked to the leader, Itachi heard some people talk about them pretty loud. " Hey do you see those man? They look pretty tough. And the second with the beerbelly is an absolute beauty." One of those men came to Itachi.He had strange blue skin and hair and was huge. " Hey black beauty, would you like to accompany me. I`d like to get to know you." Itachi, slighly annoyed only lifted his hand and showed his wedding-ring. The other man was slightly perplexed and was surprised only seconds after by a hail of kunai. Shisui stand in front of Itachi and guard him from any couterstrike. His sharingan swirls around: " Nobody dares to touch my husband! Especially not you: Kisame Hoshigaki, the most wanted criminal from Kirigakure, right?" Kisame laughed and left with a subjacent gesture. Shisui turned to Itachi: "Come on, let`s go to our new apartment."  
The apartment wasn`t big, but it got enough space for four people. They were two bedroom. One for them and one for the babies?! " Shisui why are there two baby-beds?" " Well, we never know. Maybe they are twins. Your belly is pretty big so it could be..." He was right. He was almost too big to be in the fifth month with only one child. He wanted to know. Luckily the wife of the Leader was a doctor so the went to her. After the pictures of the ultrasound had been analysed Konan came with a smile: " Congrats, we have four new members!" Itachi looked at his husband who was crying now. Shisui kissed him on the forehead and hugged him afterwards: " I love you so much!"


	7. Tragedy

Itachi felt horrible: He was tired of the sleepless nights he had and his babies were kicking the hell out of him. Shisui was at a mission with this Kisame-guy and Itachi wished, he could be part of it. He was very bored and in pain. Sometimes Konan and her husband visited him to check his condition. Itachi layed on the sofa, reading a book. Shisui should come home today. Itachi`s mood suddenly changed from boreness to excitement. Someone knocked and Itachi opened the door. Pain stood there, with a serious face, well, he was almost always serious, but something seemed wrong. " What`s wrong, Leader?" Pain came in and sat on the brown sofa. " Well, it seems the mission failed. Kisame sent me a message that they had to flee. Shisui got severely injured. But they`re on their way home." Itachi felt his some tears falling and began to whimper quietly. Pain hugged him and said: " You should calm down, it isn`t good for the babies, if you get so flustered." Itachi tried to stop the tears until he got sleepy. Pain brought him to his bed covered him with the bedsheets. Then he quietly exited the room.  
As Itachi woke up, he heard some loud noises. He dressed himself in a tracksuit and went outside. He heard a huge clamor and saw Kisame with Shisui on his back. He rushed to him and saw, that Shisui`s clothes were drenched in blood. Itachi`s eyes were wide open and he paniced. " Can I go with him?" Itachi asked. Konan shook her head. " I think, that`s not good idea on either side. Shisui needs rest after his surgery and I think you need some rest too. You musn`t overstrain yourself otherwise you might harm your children." Itachi collapsed and cried, his hands on his face. Kisame saw Itachi, sitting on the floor, desperate and helpless and hugged him. " Everything is okay. He has lost alot of blood, but I`m sure Konan`s gonna fix that." Itachi squeezed himself harder against Kisame`s chest. Somehow this embrace calmed him down. "Please can we stay a moment like that? Only till I`m calm enough to not break out in tears if I face my husband." Kisame nodded gently. "As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some KisaIta!!!  
> Not that I don`t like ShisuIta...  
> But I like Strong- saviour kind of Kisame....


	8. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...   
> Yes I`m not dead and I`m sorry for the sudden stop of the series. But here I am, trying to get the series further... Maybe you have any suggestion how the plot could develop... If there are any, let me know!

A few days have passed since the incident, and Shisui was already in a good shape, however Konan couldn`save his right eye. It was ripped out by an enemy. Itachi was always there, not leaving Shisui`s side. Sometimes he held his husbands hand, sometimes sang a song for him or whisperered sweet nothings into his ears, in hopes, he would ease the pain of losing the eye. It was going to hard way in the future, but they would face the problems together. Kisame was there too. He helped Itachi as much as he could with the tasks which might be too straining. Everytime Itachi woke up wanting some pickles with strawberry jam, he was there, buying the ingredients and watched as they were devoured by the pregnant man. At first Itachi was a little bit freaked out, how much the blue-skinned man was around him, but he soon grew comfortable with him by his side. Today was the day Shisui would be leaving the infirmary. Itachi got dressed and left his home. At the infirmary he picked up some medicine and went to Shisui`s room. "Hi Beautiful" Shisui said as Itachi entered his room and sat next to him on the bed. Shisui`s missing eye was replaced by a patch. "Hey, how are you?" Itachi said gentle. "I`m fine, a little bit of a headache, but beside that I`m fine." He pulled Itachi into a warm kiss. "I missed you to death." " Me too" mumbled Itachi. He wasn`t a man of words and affections but now the tears won`t stop falling. Shisui`s hand wanders to his back and drew soothing circles on it. "My,my it`s okay. Everything is fine. Now let us go home." Itachi nodded. At home Itachi sat on the Couch und read his book. "What are you reading, Darling?" Shisui wrapped his arms around his neck from behind. "I`m just wondering about names for the babies. How about Masaru and Ren for boys and Akemi and Keiko for girls?" Shisui nodded. " They would be great." One of his hands made his way to Itachis abdomen. " Do you even know, how much I love you?" He started pressing Little kisses all over Itachi`s face. "Lots." Itachi hums.


	9. Domestic

The leaves slowley turned brown and Itachi was almost in his 7th month. His belly grew bigger and bigger within weeks and he couldn't help but smile. He was finally at his dream of having a fullfledged family with his love. His hand wanders to his round belly and put it on top of it, so he can feel the light kicks of their little ones. Shisui couldn't go to any misson with the lack of his eye, so he tries to help Konan in the infirmary. As Shisui walked into their apartment he could smell the scent of fried salmon and pasta. He walked to Itachi and put his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his long black hair. "What's for dinner, beautiful? Smell super delicious!" he said, pressing kisses along his neck. Itachi's hand went to the back of Shisui's head and gently lead his lips to Shisui's. "I'm simply making spaghetti with salmon sauce, since I'm craving fish the last few days and I hope to ease it that way." Shisui smiles. "Suit yourself darling. You still have 2 months to survive until you're due." Itachi chuckles. "And our little ones are always hungry" he said. As they finished their dinner they sat on the couch. Shisui slang his arms around Itachi. They just sat there the whole evening enjoying eachother's company. As they were in bed Shisui slung an arm around his waist and trailing kisses down his spine. Itachi lifted his head to kiss the taller man. "We haven't done it for ages, so can we?" Itachi said. Shisui gave him a worried look. "Do you think it's okay? I mean not that I don't want to but the babies..." Before he can finish the sentence, Itachi pressed their lips together. "They'll be fine dear. I want you so badly." In his eyes was pure lust. Shisui gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, before he began kissing down Itachi's body, leaving many marks. He paid extra attention on Itachi's nipples, which were one of his weak spots. While Shisui was worshipping his body, Itachi prepared himself with his fingers. Soon Shisui joined, replaching Itachi's fingers with his as he scissored him open. "You okay, love?" Itachi nodded and Shisui nustled in his neck trailing the line with his tounge. Spearks of elewctricity ran through Itachi's body, driving him crazy. A few moments after preparing Shisui lined himself up and entered Itachi, earning a sweet moan for the raven. Lips crushung together as Shisui sped up his pace, panting harder. Shisui chanting Itachi's name while he thrusted deep inside him, hitting his prostate hard. As Itachi reached his climax, he slung his arms around his husband and kissed him hard as to prevent his cry to get out. Soon after Shisui followed. They lay there satisfied and exhausted. "Are you alright?" asked Shisui, worried. Itachi nodded. "Yeah. I felt really great!" he said. A kind smile lit up on Shisui's face as he hugged Itachi from behind. "Glad to hear that!" He planted a few kisses on his husbands neck before they fell into a steady slumber.


	10. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... it has been ages since I uploaded a chapter, I had a real bad case of writer's block. But I'm back!!! *claps*
> 
> It a little bit angsty and I literally cried the whole time writng this chapter... But I still hope you enjoy this chapter!

Itachi woke up to the soft kicking of his little ones. He smiled, a gesture he picked up a few months ago. He leaned over Shisui and kissed his cheek. "Morning sleepyhead. Would you like to have breakfast?" Shisui didn't flinch. Maybe he was playing asleep, so he could scare Itachi, if he would kiss him again. Itachi first went to the bathroom and then prepared breakfast. Over an hour has passed and there was still no sign of his husband. "Darling, it's time to get up. I fried you some eggs." No response. He slowly walked to their bedroom and found Shisui on the bed, haven't moved an inch. Itachi cried as he screamed for help.

Konan came as fast as she could, storming into their bedroom. She sat down and instected Shisui. "What happened?" she said, trying to sound calm, but she failed. "We simply had a normal evening, dinner, cuddling, nothing out of the ordinary. And today I-i made breakfast and he was just lyi-lying there. But he was feeling so well yesterday." Itachi broke down. "You need to clam down for your kids, Itachi. It is bad for them! I'll take care of Shisui. He's gonna be okay. Should I call someone?" Itachi nodded. "I'll be right back. Your husband gonna be fine I promise!" Konan exclaimed, leaving the room with Shisui, placed on a stretcher made of paper. Itachi cried. He knew he shouldn't but it was too much. Shortly after Kisame rushed into the room, panting. As he spotted Itachi he straightly went to him throwing his arms around him. The embrace was comforting. They sat there, what felt like an eternity embracing eachother. Itachi slowly calmed down, finally strong enough to speak again. " Thank you for rushing here, Kisame. I really appreciate it." Kisame sqeezed Itachi a little bit. "No problem, Black Beauty, I'm always here for you and the kids." his smiled. His voice was soft and calming. Kisame put a soft peck on Itachi's front. "You need to stay calm for the sake of Shisui, he needs you." He took Itachi's hand in his. "And I need you too." Itachi was confused, What was he saying? It sounds oddly like a confession, but he surely didn't mean it that wa-. Before he could end his train of thoughts, he could see Kisame growing closer, claiming his lips, eyes closed. Itachi was in shock, he forgot everything around him. He got thrown out of his mind as Kisame's tongue asked permission for entering his mouth, licking around Itachi's lips. Itachi wiggled under the taller man, trying to get out of this embrace. He pushed him back. "What the fuck was that? Do you even know how I'm feeling right now?" Kisame looked at him, his face full of guilt. "I'm so sorry Itachi. It suddenly came over me, as I saw you crying. I couldn't hold back" Itachi looked at the floor, mumbling something Kisame couldn't understand. " ". "I didn't catch that." "I said get the fuck out of this apartment you fucking bastard, before I your rip your throat out!" Itachi screamed, tears falling constantly. Kisame left him alone with an apologizing face. How much deeper can he sink right now? Itachi thought. His husband in hospital and a filthy bastard taking advantage of his miserable self. He looked down on his belly. At least I have you two. Itachi thought, crying himself to sleep.


End file.
